


The Truth

by MariaMo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Missing Scene, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMo/pseuds/MariaMo
Summary: Chloe decides to take the situation under control and ask her questions directly. Neither Mazikeen's jokes, nor the excuses of others will prevent her from knowing the truth.





	The Truth

Chloe Decker lacks the smallness to become Miss Insight. She is an amazing detective, a sensitive and attentive woman, albeit forthright as heck. But when it comes to close people, she seems to be completely blind.

It's one case when you try to be a good mother and close your eyes to the fact that your daughter is rapidly growing up. Yes, Trixie is a little cute girl - but she is much smarter and more independent than her peers. And she understands mother with a half-word (and sometimes understands even those things that Dekker-eldest has not reached by herself yet).

It's one case when you give your ex-husband another chance. And the second, the fifth, the tenth - because you want to keep the semblance of an ideal family for your daughter. Yes, and with Dan everything is quite familiar. She sort of knows what to expect from him, although she can't stop wondering.

But when the situation reaches Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe seems to turn into a stupid little fool. It seems that he laughs at her with this "I am the Devil itself". Then it seems he is completely mad. Then it is believed he is really saying a truth. Torning between the desire to believe in "utter nonsense" and common sense, she can not choose any extreme side for the first time ever.

"I have never deceived you and will not deceive you", Lucifer repeats a jagged remark, betraying the friendliest of his smirks.

All her instincts scream that Morningstar does not lie to her. Nevertheless, there are too many obscure questions.

"How much does he pay you for this game?", the detective once asks Mazikeen.

"I do not understand what you're talking about", the woman says dryly, continuing to wipe the glasses.

"Well, all these jokes in the spirit of the Satanists", Maze frowns and Chloe bursts into a nervous chuckle. "Or, w-wait, do you also believe that Lucifer is a Sovereign of Hell?"

"I do not believe it", everything in demoness says she is proud to say that, "I KNOW that, Chloe Decker".

"Devil!", exclaims Chloe.

"I'm almost here, darling", answers Lucifer from somewhere above.

The detective runs away from the Lux as quickly as possible. Away from this madhouse.

However, doubts become even more alarming. And after a completely untruthful story by Amenadiel (he really does not know how to lie, just like Lucifer said), Chloe decides to take this absurdity into her own hands and ask her questions directly.

"So you're actually the His Satanic Majesty?", she begins her onset as soon as the elevator door, which leads to the Morningstar's penthouse, opens.

"Oh, detective", reacts he immideately, abstracts from the cooking for a moment to throw a piercing glance in her direction. Dekker's knees are shaking for some reason.

"Lucifer, this is important", Chloe sighs heavily: he is sometimes worse than Trixie, "Answer me. Are you really the Devil?"

"Well, yes", he nods, pouring into the frying pan something remotely reminiscent of the eggs mixture.

"So the Hell exists?"

"Yeah"

"And God too?"

"Yes", the mention of the Father is annoying Morningstar, he frowns and goes to Dekker, laying aside his apron. "Detective, do you listen to me when I tell you something?"

"Not always, not everything", Chloe answers honestly, not immediately noticing that Lucifer has come too close.

From the smell of an expensive perfume, the head begins  to feel involuntarily dizzy. She wants to ask something else, very important and unsettling, but everything is forgotten, looking into the dark eyes of the man. At such times she begins to understand all those women that are being led to his beauty: Lucifer Morningstar is devilishly handsome. But this fact, of course, does not prevent him from being at times an idiot, a fool and a smug pot.

He slowly leans toward her face and Dekker's breath stops.

"Breakfast, detective", Morningstar smiles broadly and disappears, turn up near the frying pan, "a French omelet with bacon and cheese specially for a lady".

Chloe squeezes out a smile and sit down in fron of the table, mentally criticizing herself for the fact that she continued to be conducted on such tricks after all time near Lucifer.

She firmly decides that Lucifer just a man who, hmmm, is slightly played. But this does not make him worse or better than other people and does not affect his services to her and the city in any way.

Repeating this as a mantra every morning, Dekker throws away doubts and continues to fight crime.

Lucifer for once shows up a few crumbs of humility.

"She has not ready yet, brother", whispers Amenadiel, like an expert in relations, "Give her more time".

Morningstar gives her both time and occasions to doubt, and even some shadow of hope.

Only the scars on the back hurt more often.


End file.
